memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two
|pages = 330 |year = 2376 |ISBN = 0671784943 (paperback) (Kindle) }} The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two is a Pocket DS9 novel – part of the and the second novel in the The Left Hand of Destiny series – written by J.G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :"The true test of a warrior is not without…it is within." :Sins of the past collide with hopes for the future as Martok fights for the right to lead the Klingon Empire. With the secret of his usurper exposed, the ousted chancellor and his ragtag band of followers embark on a desperate plan to retake the empire. :But while Worf, Ezri Dax, and the crew of the go in search of the Klingons' most revered icon of power, Martok is dealt the most crushing blow of all – driving him to make his final stand on the ice-strewn cliffs of sacred Boreth. As that frozen world reverberates with the song of armies and ''bat'leths clashing, the mystery of Martok's past, and the future of the Klingon Empire, is revealed.'' Memorable quotes "That's right," Ezri said. "You spent several years aboard the ''Enterprise, didn't you?" "''The D, yes. It was my home for almost three years." "Have you seen the latest incarnation, the E?" Alex smiled. "Yes. She looks like a hawk, a predatory bird. My ''Enterprise was more like a big, friendly fish." Ezri laughed, especially when she turned and saw what she had to assume was an appalled expression on Worf's face. "''A ''fish?" he asked. : - '''Ezri', Alexander, and Worf "Down here, we could defeat many of them. We know these tunnels." "You are correct. We could defeat many, but not all." He closed his eyes and seemed to be listening. "Several hundred, including Hur'q." "And how many of you are there?" "Thirteen." "That's it? Your great secret warrior society numbers ''thirteen?" "''How many did you think there would be? Our order rarely leaves Boreth, so very few know we exist. Besides, few Klingons find our cold and relative quiet to their liking." "Good food, though." "Thank you, ''kr'tach. My honorable mother's recipe." : - '''Starn', Angwar, Pharh, and Okado Background information * Lang's friend, fellow Star Trek author Heather Jarman, assisted with several scenes in this novel. ( ) * On writing the end of the character of Pharh, Lang noted "Right up until the end, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with Pharh, but then I got to the chapter when he had to either live or die and I reluctantly concluded that the story only made sense if he was killed." ( ) * Cover art by Cliff Nielsen. Characters ; Martok ; Worf ; Ezri Dax ; Alexander Rozhenko ; Darok ; Sirella ; Drex ; ; Kira Nerys ; William Ross ; Lukara ; Pharh ; Morjod ; Gothmara References ; Boreth; ; clone; ; Dahar Master; ; ; Deep Space 9; Dominion; Dominion War; emperor; ; ; ; Federation Council; Ferengi; Gamma Quadrant; general; Gowron; Grand Nagus; Great Hall; Gre'thor; House of Martok; Hur'q; Jem'Hadar; Kahless the Unforgettable; Khitomer Accords; ; Klingon Defense Force; Klingon opera; Kor; Koroth; ; ; ; Qo'noS; Rom; Romulan; ; scientist; ; Sto-vo-kor; Surak; Sword of Kahless; Trill; Trill (planet); Ty'Gokor; United Federation of Planets; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Yan-Isleth; External link * |prev = The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One |next = Unity |series2 = The Left Hand of Destiny |prev2 = |next2 = |chrono = Yes |prevchrono = |nextchrono = The Lives of Dax }} cs:The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two de:The Left Hand of Destiny Book 2 Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two, The